Various types of 3D content and multi-directional content exist. For example, omnidirectional video is a type of video that is captured using a set of cameras, as opposed to just a single camera as done with traditional unidirectional video. For example, cameras can be placed around a particular center point, so that each camera captures a portion of video on a spherical coverage of the scene to capture 360-degree video. Video from multiple cameras can be stitched, possibly rotated, and projected to generate a projected two-dimensional picture representing the spherical content. For example, an equal rectangular projection can be used to put the spherical map into a two-dimensional image. This can be further processed, for example, using two-dimensional encoding and compression techniques. Ultimately, the encoded and compressed content is stored and delivered using a desired delivery mechanism (e.g., thumb drive, digital video disk (DVD), file download, digital broadcast, and/or online streaming). Such video can be used for virtual reality (VR) and/or 3D video.
At the client side, when the client processes the content, a video decoder decodes the encoded and compressed video and performs a reverse-projection to put the content back onto the sphere. A user can then view the rendered content, such as using a head-mounted viewing device. The content is often rendered according to a user's viewport, which represents an angle at which the user is looking at the content. The viewport may also include a component that represents the viewing area, which can describe how large, and in what shape, the area is that is being viewed by the viewer at the particular angle.
When the video processing is not done in a viewport-dependent manner, such that the video encoder and/or decoder do not know what the user will actually view, then the whole encoding, delivery and decoding process will process the entire spherical content. This can allow, for example, the user to view the content at any particular viewport and/or area, since all of the spherical content is encoded, delivered and decoded.
However, processing all of the spherical content can be compute intensive and can consume significant bandwidth. For example, for online streaming applications, processing all of the spherical content can place a larger burden on network bandwidth than necessarily needed. Therefore, it can be difficult to preserve a user's experience when bandwidth resources and/or compute resources are limited. Some techniques only process the content being viewed by the user. For example, if the user is viewing a top area (e.g., the north pole), then there is no need to deliver the bottom part of the content (e.g., the south pole). If the user changes viewports, then the content can be delivered accordingly for the new viewport. As another example, for free viewpoint TV (FTV) applications (e.g., which capture video of a scene using a plurality of cameras), the content can be delivered depending at which angle the user is viewing the scene. For example, if the user is viewing the content from one viewport (e.g., camera and/or neighboring cameras), there is probably no need to deliver content for other viewports.